And Zims about to break
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: The tallest had told Zim the truth about his mission and he doesn't take it to well..based on the song 'One step closer' by linkin park


**Disclaimer**** – I do not own invader Zim or the song 'One step closer' by linkin park**

**Hello ^^ please note that **_**this means its in song and zim's thinking it,**__** and this means zim is saying it and its song**_

* * *

><p>"We are sorry Zim but we have to say the truth" said red. The tallest were speaking to zim through his computer..."What truth? That Zim is the best invader zim ever?" zim said with hopeful eyes."No Zim, far from it...your mission...it was fake...truth is, your banishised" zim looked at the tallest then broke down laughing "Funny joke my tallest" the tallest shook their heads then red spoke up "Dont you get it? You were never a invader and your banished on earth...good bye zim" then purple chiped in "Yeah...and...don't ever call us again!" zim couldn't believe his a ears...or well...whatever aliens have...his tallest...lied to him? He couldn't believe it...then the screen went blank<p>

The tallest were laughing their heads off."Did you see the look on his face?" "I know right, bet he's crying like a worm right now" "Want to see?" purple nodded then headed over to the computer, each alien base had a hidden computer in it, they turned into zim's, but instead of seeing the little alien crying like they thought he was, he was instead staring blankly at the screen, his fits clutched...

_I cannot take this anymore  
>Saying everything I've said before<br>All these words they make no sense  
>I find them a ignorance<br>Less I hear the less you'll say  
>You'll find out that anyway<br>Just like before..._

Zims mind buzzed...he was betrayed, sure he felt anger, but this was the most he ever felt...lied too, he was nothing more than a source for laughs...he known they were likely watching him right now, each base had a camera in it, he had found it while cleaning for germs..."Flichy scums" he whispered..he was only about a head shorter than them now, but they couldn't tell this through the camera

_Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to think<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to break<em>

The tallest looked at zim "What do you think he is doing?" purple shrugged his shoulders,"Hey wait look!" ted turned to face the screen, zim had appered to be making something...upon closer look it could be seen..it was a blue print.. ."What?"

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
>Wish I could find a way to disappear<br>All these thoughts they make no sense  
>I found them a ignorance<br>Nothing seems to go away  
>Over and over again<br>Just like before..._

It was quick, zim had finished the blueprints and was now working on the machine itself..."How dare they do this to the all and mighty ZIM!" he called Gir over "Gir! Go and get me some human machines." Gir went into duty mode "Yes sir!" then his eyes went back to blue, he turned to leave while singing the doom song.

_Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<em>

_And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to think<br>'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>I'm about to break<em>

Red looked at the screen in confusing...what was the defect doing? "Hey Red, think we should ask him?" purple asked right after Zim had added a rocket launcher looking thing to his space ship...Zim had took his space ship out, and he added edited human machines..."You crazy? right after we told him he was to never call us again?" still...red admitted, he was getting a little uneasy...

_Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to think<br>'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to break<em>

After Zim had the basic design done he turned to the camera. "See you soon tallest" he said then using his spider legs, stabbed the computer through the middle...he went over to the machine, adding some metal he went and grabbed some spray paint and painted the thing tell it was a sleek black, it looked like a normal space ship only with..well...chicken legs...anyway, who know that be combining edited human machines with ikien techo he had a super ship! Silly humans, so close yet so far, br taken a toaster, adding a few things, and BOOM! Rocket launcher, or a tv, change it around and you have an invisibility machine that not only works on itself, but anything in it...he stared at the finish result, rather nice but it was missing something..ah yes, he went over and grabbed some silver paint, went over to the ;hood' and painted a nice silver z. "I shall call it..the ZIMATOR!" he cried out then turned to face Gir "Gir, stay and guard the house!" "Ookie dookie!" Zim odded, got into the ship and took off, by combining a human car engine with his ship's engine he had doubled the speed, so instead of 6 months it would only take 6 minutes. He laid back and smiled...revenge was sweet

The tallest looked at their screen, a little scared, first Zim had told them he was coming then destroyed the camera, now they were picking up a spacecraft "Computer says its a cargo ship" red said, "I don't see any..' said purple...red was about to open his mouth when "Intruder alert!" The tallest turned in time to see Zim enter through the door..only, they were surprised to see, he was about only a head shorter then them. 'He-hello zim" stuttered purple. "Hello tallest, Yo-" Zim begam but red cut him off "How did you get past the quards?" he asked but then say them knocked out near the door

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up<br>I'm about to break_

"Zim! How dare you speak to your tallest that way?" asked red in shock at zim's out burst "Last time a cheaked, you banished me, and last time i cheaked that means i don't have to take orders from you?" red looked at purple in fear..."All i ever did was to be a good solider, and you betrayed me.." he took out his spider legs

_Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to think<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>I'm about to break<em>

"Zim! Don't act to rash no-" purple began but was shot back be one of Zim's spider legs, Red ran to call for help but only to have zim race across the room and break the computer with his spider legs again! Then he picked up his spider leg, and stuck it through red's PAK ending his life and turned to face purple who had gotten up and was now looking at Zim in disbelief! Zim smiled then walked toward the remaining tallest on his spider legs

_Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to think<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to...<em>

Zim raised his spider legs, aiming at Purples PAK 'Please Zim...stop..." Zim smiled then struck

_Break_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed ^^ Read and review<strong>


End file.
